Love Potion
by Freshie2013
Summary: Long One-Shot James Potter II convinces his best friend to make a love potion for him, but he has a few lessons to learn with love potions and that the true person who loved him all along never needed the love potion JamesII&Mya


Love Potion 

"But Mya!"

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"The no part."

Mya Longbottom turned around in the hall and gave her best friend a look. James Potter knew how to be persistent, but he also knew how to annoy the crap out of her.

"James I'm not doing it, so you can get the thought right out of your mind." Mya said turning back around and continued to walk down the hall to their charms class

"It's not like it would be hard. You're one of the brightest witches I know. If my aunt can make a polyjuice potion when she's twelve you can make-"

"I'm not going to make you a love potion James and that's that. It's not that I can't; I could do it in my sleep."

"Then why wont you?" James whined

"It's a love potion James. It messes with people's minds. Why would you want to force someone to fall in love with you?" Mya demanded turning around to face him again

"Because deep down Chang loves me, and she knows it. She just needs a little push to admit it." James shrugged smirking

"That's not what-"

"Everyone loves me and Chang is the only one that wont admit it." James said rolling his eyes. "I want the girl that doesn't blurt it out to be mine."

Mya's eyes were huge. "You do know what a love potion does don't you?"

"Duh, it's called a love potion; I'm not stupid Mya." James snorted

Mya stared at James; sometimes she truly couldn't understand how he could be that stupid. Everyone knew the side effects except for James, who clearly needed to retake sixth year potions again.

"I don't understand why you can't just buy one from your uncle. Doesn't he sell them?" Mya asked, trying to find a way out of making him one

"Are you kidding me? Uncle George would flip if I even lay a finger on one. I should know, I already tried it."

Mya groaned. "Maybe that's a clue that you shouldn't have one."

"No, that's my uncle thinking I'm still a child; which I am not." James proclaimed

"Sleep without a nightlight yet?" Mya smirked, holding back a snicker, before she started walking away

"That is besides the point." James snapped running to keep up with Mya

"Then what is the point?" Mya asked moving past a small group of first year Hufflepuffs

"That I might love her and she acts like I don't even exist."

Mya froze when she heard those words come out of James' mouth. She never thought she'd live to see James admit he loved a girl. She was so used to girls telling him that they loved him. A small part of her felt her heart break. Deep down she knew she was in love with him and hearing him say that about another girl was heart breaking. She knew James was sincere though, she could read it in his eyes. Mya knew she had to help him even if it broke her heart in the process; besides maybe she could teach him a little lesson in love potions.

"Fine."

"What?" James asked looking confused

"If you get me all the stupid ingredients…I will make your stupid love potion." Mya said rolling her eyes

James' eyes enlarged and he threw his arms around his best friend. Mya stood there still frozen, not sure how to react to his hug. James was in to good of a mood to notice though.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" James said picking her up and spinning her in a circle

"Yeah, yeah." Mya said when James sat her back down on the ground. "Can we please just get to class before the bell rings?"

"You know you love me." James smirked as the two continued to class

"Yeah; you're lucky I do." Mya said faking a small smile

**XXXXXX**

For the next week James gathered up all the ingredients little by little. He wanted to surprise Mya at the end of the week with everything ready. He knew she wasn't very happy about doing this for him; but that's one of the things he loved about Mya; she'd do it for him anyways.

Saturday morning after breakfast, they were supposed to have Quidditch practice, but Slytherin beat them to signing up fro the field, so James knew it would be the perfect time to start the potion. Mya was planning on studying all day after practice, so actually doing something would be better for her.

Once the students started to file out of the Great Hall, James stared at Kaylee and watched her leave. Not that long from now, she would finally love him back.

"What's up with James' face?" Lily asked looking at her older brother. She started to laugh when she noticed he was drooling

"He's lovesick." Mya commented rolling her eyes and stabbing her fork into the table

"Whoa, someone needs to take appliances away from you." Hugo laughed pulling her fork out of the table. He then noticed Mya's face. "I was joking."

"This is why I hate Valentine's Day." Dominique commented "Everyone gets lovesick over a stupid holiday."

"Never pictured James one to get lovesick though." Albus said looking over at his older brother who was still staring off at Kaylee

"Everyone eventually gets bit with the love bug." Rose shrugged smiling, before walking over to Scorpius

"Oh you'd know Aphrodite!" Hugo called after his older sister

Several of the Weasleys started to laugh. Lily opened to her mouth to speak, but James to them and spoke over her. "Come on Mya! I have something to show you." He took her hands beaming, causing Mya to blush. He dragged her up from the table and out of the Great Hall. The Weasleys stared after their cousin and Albus and Lily shared a look.

"Is anyone else wondering where they're going?" Lily asked looking around the table

"Something tells me Mya's not the reason he's like that. I feel like he's got something up his sleeve."

**XXXXXX**

James lead Mya to an old empty classroom door. He looked over at her and gave Mya a smile that made her heart beat even faster.

"Alright, close your eyes." James instructed

Mya had never seen him so excited over something before. Whatever he had to show her, had to be special. Mya followed James' instructions and closed her eyes. James waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't peeking. Once he was sure her eyes were staying shut, he reached over and grabbed her hand. Mya blushed but James was too excited to even notice. He opened the door and led her inside. He let go of her hand to go back to shut the door.

"Keep 'em closed." He instructed over his shoulder as the door clicked shut. Just to be safe he went over and placed his hands over Mya's eyes.

"James I'm keeping them shut." Mya laughed as he pressed her forward. "Why do I have to close them?"

"It's a surprise." James whispered

He led her over to a corner and took his hands off of her eyes. She took that as her cue to look. The smile on her face faded when she saw what was before her. James had brought in a cauldron and the tables in front of her were full of ingredients. It clicked that he still wanted her to make the love potion. She turned around to face James.

"You're one hundred percent positive you want me to do this?"

"Absolutely."

"You want someone who doesn't love you, to love you, because they don't love you?"

It took James a little bit to realize what she had said, but once he did, he beamed again and nodded.

"You make absolutely no sense James Potter." Mya said shaking her head

"You'll still do it right?" James asked leaning close to her

Mya gulped. "Of course, I'd do anything for you."

James beamed and pulled her into a hug, before pushing her away. "Good, so it says it takes two days, so you better get working." He then gave Mya one of his charming smiles and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

It took Mya a second to wake up from his smile, and when she did she shook her head and looked around the room. Mya let out a sigh and sank to the floor in front of the cauldron. "Stupid boy."

**XXXXXX**

James threw the door open and walked over to Mya smiling. Her hair was starting to frizz from the heat of the potion, but it didn't matter to him; she was his angel. He walked over to her and took the spoon away from her.

"James what are you doing? I'm almost done." Mya demanded giving him a look

"You know, I've been thinking-"

"That scares me."

James kept on talking as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Maybe this potion was a bad idea."

"Are you serious? I spent two days on this and now you want me to scrap it?"

"No listen to me Mya." James cupped her face in his hands, causing her to blush "I never realized what I wanted was right in front of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't understand?" James asked softly. Mya shook her head gently and James let out a sigh. "You Mya."

"Me?" Mya felt her mouth go dry and barely stuttered the word out

"Yes you." James gave Mya a smile and it made her weak in the knees

"What about the love potion?" Mya found herself asking as James leaned closer to her

"Give it to some other sap; I don't need it." James murmured getting even closer to her face.

Their lips were just about to touch when….

**XXXXXX**

"**MYA!" **

Mya sat up straight and noticed she had drooled all over the table. She quickly tried to wipe it up as James made his way over to her. She was embarrassed for falling asleep and even more embarrassed from what the potion had made her dream of. The stupid thing had been making her think of him for hours now. She could smell his mint toothpaste, the odd smell of his hair and the trees in his backyard that they used to climb when they were little.

"Is it ready?" James asked eagerly looking at the cauldron

"Almost." Mya yawned "Take a whiff and then tell me what you smell. Apparently you're supposed to smell things that remind you of your love."

She got up from the table and went over to the food James had brought her. She ate while she let James smell her potion and probably smell everything that reminded him of Kaylee.

"It smells kind of funny. The things don't seem like they should belong together." James commented wrinkling his nose

Mya rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "Most of the time they don't. Now what do you smell?"

She bit off another piece of her French toast as James took another whiff. "It smells like vanilla, then cinnamon and I think that's butterbeer."

Mya choked on her food hearing what James had said. She always wore vanilla perfume, her favorite food was cinnamon French toast, her breakfast right now, and her mother was a pub owner, she was always around butterbeer. There was no way Kaylee was that similar to her. But if Kaylee wasn't James love, did that mean she was?

"Maybe Kaylee loves the smell of vanilla." James cooed still stuck in his own little world "When can I use it?"

Mya bit her lip at his greediness. "Later today; it just needs one more thing."

"What's that?" James asked staring at all of the empty containers "I thought I got everything."

"For a basic love potion yes, but I've been researching them and I think I found a way to make them stronger."

"And you want me to be your guinea pig?" James was silent and then broke into a smile "Sure."

"It needs something of you. That way the drinker takes you in and should quote-on-quote love you."

"Something of me? Like my spit?" James leaned over the potion ready to spit in it

"Don't you dare spit in my potion James Potter!" Mya shrieked shielding the cauldron from James' saliva

"But you said it needed a part of me." James whined

"Do you want her drinking your spit? Because that seems so charming." Mya said sarcastically

"Then what of me?" Before he could react Mya reached up and plucked a few hairs out of his head, and then dropped them into the potion. She stirred the potion around as James rubbed the top of his head. "That hurt."

"Love hurts." Mya snickered

James leaned over and noticed there was still some drool from earlier. "Maybe you should be careful not to fall asleep around love potions next time." He smirked pointing to where the drool was.

Mya blushed and tried to wipe the rest of the drool away. She then measured the potion into a vile and handed it over to James. His brown eyes lay glued on the potion and it worried her.

"James you do know that love potions don't create true love right? It can't even make love. The most she'll _love_ you for is twenty-four hours." James didn't hear a thing she said though and kept his attention on the potion. She cleared her throat loudly, finally gaining his attention. "How do you even plan on giving it to her?"

"That my sweet little brilliant friend, I will make up on the spot." James pulled her into a hug and then pulled away. "You smell like vanilla." He commented before whistling and walking out the door.

Mya gawked at him. "Seriously?"

**XXXXXX**

"Lily do you know how to spike drinks?"

Lily looked up from her potions essay with wide eyes. She wasn't the famous prankster of their family; James had won that hands down. Then there was Albus, the studious, quiet one and then her filling in for the innocent (Or she liked to seem innocent) little sister. Lily shook her head and stared up at her older brother.

"How would I know how to spike drinks?" Lily asked innocently

"Last Christmas, someone spiked Professor Oliver's drink. Someone with bright brown eyes; the same bright brown eyes we share. That's how I got the blame passed to me. Damn these Weasley eyes."

"You said Weasley eyes; there's plenty of other Weasleys with brown eyes." Lily shrugged, refusing to let the blame be passed onto her

"Fred and Roxxie are both half black, that would have given it away. Lucy had her lips glued to Oliver's ass. Al has green eyes. Rose is the biggest kiss ass I know. Hugo sucks at pranks. Dominique is a giant klutz and would have given herself away. Louis has blue eyes and Hazel wasn't in Hogwarts get. Now who does that leave Lils?"

"You." Lily said rolling her eyes

James smacked his forehead. "No, you! I would own up to a prank like that." He sat down eye-to-eye with Lily. "Come on Lils, I wont tell. Do you know how many pranks you have on me?"

"Enough to get you grounded till you hit the grave." Lily smirked

"Exactly, now I just want you to do me a small favor."

"Why should I do you a favor? Whose drink do you want me to spike?" Lily demanded giving James a look that reminded him so much of his mother

"Kaylee Chang and I'll do anything you want Lils. Please just do this for me." James begged. Lily gave James a long stare and then opened her hand towards him. James stared at Lily's open hand. "What do you want me to do? Pay you?"

"No stupid. Let me see what you want me to spike her drink with." Lily said rolling her eyes. James nodded his head and handed the small vile Mya had filled for him over to Lily. She looked at it and then uncorked the cap. "What is it?"

"Smell it." James shrugged

Lily took a whiff and then plugged her nose. "It smells like mud and your hair. Are you trying to make her drink mud?" Before James could say anything, Lily corked the vile and nodded. "I'll do it; just remember you owe me."

James sighed. "What do I have to do?"

Lily looked down at her paper and then handed it over to James. "Well we'll start with my potions paper." She stood up, glanced down at the vile and then gave James a sly smile. "Well wish me good luck big brother."

She disappeared out of the common room and James stared down at Lily's paper. He hated potions and the only reason he managed to get this far was because of Mya. She managed to be the top of that class and Slughorn even wanted her to take over for him when she graduated. Mya on the other hand planned on being a journalist. Speaking of Mya; she walked through the door carrying several books. James rushed over and helped take them from her. Mya gave James a look.

"What do you want now?" She asked

"How much do you remember from fifth year potions?" He asked giving her an innocent smile

**XXXXXX**

Down at lunch James grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her away from the Gryffindor table. "Did you do it?"

"Yes I did it." Lily nodded "So was it mud?"

James' smile grew. "No it wasn't mud."

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lily questioned raising her eyebrows

"It was a love potion." James sighed caught up in his own little world

Lily gawked. "Are you insane? I thought even you would know better than to mess with a love potion!" Lily shook her head when she noticed James wasn't listening to a single word she was saying. She sighed. "Where did you even get it?"

"Mya."

As if on cue, Mya walked into the Great Hall followed by Hazel and Dominique. Mya noticed Lily's look and looked over at James. "What did he do this time?"

"On no; this one's on you." Lily said pointing at Mya

The older witch frowned and Hazel stared up at her. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Mya insisted. She noticed James had gone over to the Gryffindor table. "What did your brother tell you I did?"

"You made him a love potion." Lily hissed

"What?" Hazel and Dominique burst out

"I thought you knew. I mean you gave your brother your potions paper as payment; which I ended up doing by the way. What did you even think it was?"

"It smelt like mud!" Mya laughed "It's not funny. Why would you give someone as irresponsible as James a love potion?"

"Did you ever think I did it to teach him a lesson?" Mya asked putting her hands on her hips." I warned him so many times, but he was too caught up in the idea. I figure if he doesn't want to listen he can go and learn the lesson the hard way." Mya shrugged

Dominique suddenly burst out laughing. "I knew I liked you and that genius brain of yours." She looked over at Lily. "Come on Lils, you have to admit it's brilliant."

"I just have a feeling that it wont end well. She's going to become obsessed with James and we all know how he hates that." Lily then looked closer at Mya's face. "You like him don't you?"

"Lily shut up." Mya hissed looking around to make sure no one heard the redhead

"But if you like him, why would you go and make him a love potion for another girl?" Hazel asked

Dominique covered up her youngest cousin's mouth. "She did it because she likes him."

"You guys are weird." Hazel commented before heading over to the Gryffindor table.

"How long before the obsession begins?" Mya asked looking over at Lily

"Should be any second now." Lily shrugged

"I don't know about you two, but I want a front row seat for this show." Mya commented qalking over to the Gryffindor table

"She is my new hero." Dominique laughed

**XXXXXX**

"Kaylee why are you so interested in James Potter? You called him a man whore two hours ago." Alison said growing annoyed with her best friend

Kaylee gasped. "Don't call him that!"

"I didn't; you did!" Alison pointed out

"I would never say that about Jamsie-poo! I love him!" Kaylee squealed. The two girls reached the Great Hall and Kaylee spotted James. She sprinted away from Alison and towards the Gryffindor table. "JAMES!"

Everyone's eyes spun to the Ravenclaw girl as she ran to the Gryffindor table. She pushed her way to James and nearly sat on Mya trying to get to him. Rose's eyes grew large as she looked at Kaylee stroke James' hair. She then looked around and noticed the shocked faces of everyone around her. Only Mya had her eyes glued on James; everyone else was staring at Kaylee. Mya watched James' eyes light up as Kaylee ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't like what she was seeing, but she knew James was loving it.

"Hey Kaylee what can I do for you babe?" He sounded like a player and Mya hated it, but Kaylee was just eating it up. She giggled like a fool, flipped her long black hair, grabbed James' face and started to snog him.

Hazel squealed and Hugo covered her eyes. Louis jumped up from the table. "Holy shit!"

"Is anyone else seeing this?" Dominique hissed as Lily buried her head in embarrassment

Mya tried to pull Kaylee off of James, but had a hard time matching up to the strength the potion had given her. And she knew James had no intention of breaking away from the girl. Mya crossed her arms. "Seriously James have some class; not at the table."

The kids heard the clicking of heels and Rose started to panic. The others started to look around and not look like they knew what was going on between James and Kaylee. Mya tried to give him one last warning, but James pushed her hand away and continued to suck on Kaylee's mouth. Mya let out an angry huff as Dominique grabbed her arm.

"Mr. Potter! Miss. Chang!"

James broke away from Kaylee and stared into her eyes. They seemed to be foggy to him, but he didn't care; Chang had just made-out with him. He touched her cheek and beamed. "That'll work."

"MR. POTTER!"

All eyes were on the Gryffindor table now and Albus and Lily were trying to hide. James finally turned around and saw the angry face of the headmistress.

"Hey Professor; can I help you?" He smirked

"Mr. Potter this is not a laughing matter." McGonagall glanced over at Kaylee, who had returned to running her fingers through James' hair "Miss. Chang go join your house."

"Professor." Kaylee whined in an annoying high pitched voice

"NOW Miss. Chang." Professor McGonagall ordered

Kaylee gave the headmistress a look before giving James another long snog. She flipped her hair and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. James leaned back and watched her walk away. He leaned up against the table and had a smirk plastered across his face. He didn't even notice the angry look the headmistress was giving him. Mya elbowed him in the gut to get his attention; although she managed to give him an extra hard jab.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" James demanded

"Mr. Potter the Great Hall is no place for your personal life with Miss. Chang. You have detention for two weeks and I will be writing home to your parents." Professor McGonagall hissed before walking away

"Sure thing Professor." James said not paying attention to a thing she had just said

"What was that?" Hazel demanded once Professor McGonagall had walked far enough away

James wasn't paying attention to his family. His eyes were glued to Kaylee, who was batting her eyelashes at him. "I don't know but I want more of it."

**XXXXXX**

Mya walked with James after their Transfiguration class. He had been talking about Kaylee no stop and she was starting to get annoyed with him. She didn't give a crap about Kaylee, or how James had snogged her before class. When was the crazy stalker obsession attitude going to kick in?

"I could care less about Kaylee James. Can we please just get to our next class? My dad will skin us alive if we're late." Mya commented leading the way through the crowd

She froze in her tracks when she saw an angry Ravenclaw standing before her. James had gotten side tracked with talking to someone else and that left Mya and Kaylee by themselves. Kaylee crossed her arms and walked up to Mya.

"What are you doing with_ my _man?" Kaylee demanded

"Walking to class." Mya said trying to walk by Kaylee. She didn't want to mess with someone who had love drugs. Kaylee glared and grabbed Mya's arm, twisting it. Mya let out a whimper and her bag fell off her shoulder and emptied all over the ground.

"If you value your life, you're going to stay away from him. This is your one and only warning." Kaylee said twisting Mya's arm even harder

"Kaylee, babe!"

Kaylee let go of Mya's arm at the sound of James' voice and Mya fell to the ground, clutching her arm. She started throwing her belongings back into her school bad. James walked over and wrapped his arms around Kaylee's waist. He noticed Mya on the ground.

"Mya what are you doing?"

Mya went to respond, but before she could get anything out Kaylee spoke up. "She tripped honey. Right Mya?"

Mya didn't say anything. She just threw her bag over her shoulder and walked away. James started to walk after her, but Kaylee grabbed his hand. She forced his hand onto her waist and turned his head towards her.

"Kaylee what are you doing? Let go of me?" James demanded

"What could you possibly want with Longbottom? You've got me baby." Kaylee cooed

"Mya's my friend." James insisted

"I don't want you hanging out with her anymore." Kaylee snapped

James stepped back from Kaylee. He didn't like what he was hearing. "No one tells me what to do. Well my mum does, but she's not here, so she doesn't count. I have to go to class."

He pushed Kaylee away and walked away from her. He walked into the Greenhouse and saw Mya sitting by herself. He could tell there was something wrong with her. They had been friends for so long, he could read it in her body when something was wrong. He gently touched her shoulder and Mya shrugged him off before continuing to write in her notebook.

"Mya what's wrong?"

She slammed her notebook shut and glared at him. "Honestly if it's taken you this long then you'll never know James." She picked her bag up and moved over next to Harper without another word.

XXXXXX

James went to bed that night with a headache. He had to peel Kaylee off of him to get into the common room and Mya wasn't speaking to him. He was starting to think the love potion wasn't a good idea. At least it would be over tomorrow. James crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head. He just wanted to shut the world out.

He woke up a few hours later to his room mates yelling. He heard Tyler swear, but he only shoved his head deeper under the covers.

"JAMES!"

"Shut-up!" James shouted, still not poking his head out

"It's yours." Tyler shouted back "Get it out!"

"What are you-" James threw the covers off of his head and froze. Kaylee's brown eyes were glued on him. He pulled the blanket up over his bare chest, starting to freak out. How long had she been watching him sleep?

"What the hell Kaylee?" James demanded "You can't be in here!"

"Your girlfriend is crazy." Tyler commented

"But why not?" Kaylee asked tilting her head sideways

"Kaylee for one this is the boys' room. Two you're in Ravenclaw; how the hell did you even get in here?" James asked

"It really wasn't all that hard." Kaylee smiled

"Kaylee get out!" James said pointing to the door

"But James-"

"OUT!"

Kaylee refused to move though. Tyler moved past him muttering something about going to get Oliver. James got out of bed and threw his robe on. He grabbed a hold of Kaylee's wrist and tried to drag her out, but Kaylee dug her heels into the ground.

"I'm not leaving." Kaylee hissed

James saw the fire in Kaylee's eyes and he didn't like it. Whatever Mya did to that potion gave it an extra kick and he was starting to get scared. This was no ordinary love potion. Kaylee was on overdrive and going crazy; this had to end.

"What's going-Kaylee?"

James spun around to look at the door. Mya and Tyler stood in the doorway to the boys' dorm. She had her bathrobe and nightgown on and her eyes were glued on the Ravenclaw girl. James instantly knew this wasn't going to end well. The robe that Kaylee was wearing was starting to slip off and what she was wearing, or more or less, what she wasn't wearing was starting to show. Mya gulped and tried to close her mouth. She finally took a deep breath and bit the side of her cheek.

"I think I walked in on something." She cracked out. She took a deep breath before finding her voice. "The dorms aren't a place for sex. Find somewhere else especially if it's with someone who shouldn't be in our dorms."

She spun on her heel and walked away. Tyler looked at James and shook his head. Things were finally starting to click in his mind. He saw the pained expression etched on Mya's face when she saw Kaylee. What Mya had said in Herbology; what she had meant, it was all coming clear.

"Kaylee get OUT! I'm done with you." James said pointing to the door again. Kaylee opened her mouth to speak, but James kept talking. "I don't want you here! You need to leave before I get Professor Oliver."

"I already did."

James spun back towards the door. Tyler had spoken for the first time since he had come back. Oh of course he told. Ever since Harper got a leash on him last year he had turned over a new leaf. He managed to start such a great new leaf that McGonagall made him Head Boy along side of Mya.

"You better leave Kaylee." James said turning back to Kaylee

"Don't stop on my behalf Mr. Potter."

James flinched. He expected to hear Professor Oliver's low cold voice, but instead it was the disapproving voice of the Headmistress. All of the boys' eyes were on Professor McGonagall; Kaylee on the other hand still had her eyes glued to James.

"I didn't invite her Professor. I want her out of here so I can sleep." James sighed

Professor McGonagall took Kaylee's chin and tilted it so she could look into Kaylee's eyes. "Mr. Potter my office now."

"But Professor it's the middle of the night." James complained

"Now Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall ordered. She looked over at Tyler. "Mr. Jordan please take Miss. Chang to the Hospital Wing and tell Madame Pomphrey that she's got love potion flowing through her."

James tried to slink away after that, but Professor McGonagall grabbed his arm. Tyler looked at James. "Love potion?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." James muttered

"Tie your robe Mr. Potter and is there anyone else involved in this love potion matter?" Professor McGonagall asked glaring at James from behind her glasses

James gulped and his mind went to Mya. The pained look she had given him. She had given him so much and had such a bright future; he wasn't going to let her get expelled for something he begged her to do.

"No Professor McGonagall."

XXXXXX

"Guys what happened last night?" Lily asked jumping into her seat. "Albus said he saw mum and dad here; and no one's seen James."

"He's probably getting in trouble for almost having sex in the boys' dorm room." Mya snarled stabbing a pancake angrily with her fork

"No it's because he gave Kaylee Chang a love potion." Tyler spoke up

Lily, Hazel and Dominique's heads all popped up and turned towards Mya. The older witch was frozen with her fork in midair and her face was starting to turn pale.

"Did you-"

"Just say-"

"Love potion?"

Mya gulped. "Love potion?"

"McGonagall took him away last night and I had to take Kaylee to the hospital wing. The weird thing is that James got asked if anyone else was involved, he got this weird look on his face, but he said no. That's not the James I know. The James I know would have thrown everyone under the bus to save himself." Tyler shrugged before taking a sip of juice

Mya jumped out of her seat. "I have to go."

She took off running and Lily jumped up as well. "I really should get going too."

Hugo stared after them. "Where are they off to in such a hurry?"

Hazel shook her head. "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

**XXXXXX**

Lily reached the Headmistress' office and found Mya pounding on the door. "What are you doing?" She demanded between pants. "Do you want to get expelled? Of all people I would think you wouldn't want to get expelled."

Mya stopped knocking and turned to Lily. "This is partially my fault. I made it-"

"I slipped it to her. Mya, I don't want to get expelled. I just thought it was a joke or that you were going to teach him a lesson." Lily stated starting to panic

Mya looked into Lily's wide brown eyes. "Just go Lil; I've got this. You don't have to get expelled, but I'm not going to let him take all of this."

Lily nodded her head and started to knock on the door. "Well they can't expel all three of us I guess."

The two girls started to knock on the door even louder and finally stopped when the door swung open. Instead of Professor McGonagall's face like they were expecting, Professor Oliver's face was in the doorway. He glanced down at the two witches and looked shocked to see them.

"Is James in there?" Mya demanded before Professor Oliver got a chance to say anything to them

"Shouldn't you two be at breakfast?" Professor Oliver asked ignoring Mya's question

"Where's James?" Mya demanded louder this time

"Mya?"

"Come on, he's inside." Lily said pushing past Professor Oliver

"We just really need to get to James." Mya half apologized before also pushing past Professor Oliver

James sat between both of his parents in front of Professor McGonagall's desk, a position he had gotten quite used to over the years. His eyes were glued to Mya and Lily as they rushed into the room. Mya noticed the bags under his eyes and that he was still in his bathrobe. How long had he been in her for? Professor McGonagall and the two Potters' eyes were also on the two girls. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows from behind her glasses surprised to see the two girls.

"Is there something I can help you two with?" She asked shooting Professor Oliver a look

"I'm sorry Headmistress; they pushed right past me." Professor Oliver apologized

"Lily honey, what's wrong?" Ginny asked looking at her daughter

Lily didn't respond though. Her eyes were glued to Mya, who was staring at James. Lily wanted Mya to be the first one to talk. She elbowed Mya, breaking the eye contact between the two seventh years.

"Professor McGonagall, James had help-"

"No I didn't!" James protested jumping up

"I made the love potion." Mya kept talking ignoring James' interruption "I made it for him. It gave me the opportunity to work on my potion skills."

"I slipped it to her." Lily added quickly avoiding both of her parents' gazes

"It really shouldn't surprise me." Harry muttered to himself

"We'll take whatever punishment you see fit." Mya said bravely. On the outside she seemed calm, but on the inside she was freaking out. "We know we were wrong Professor-" Lily nodded and started to tear up. "we just couldn't let James take all of the blame."

Professor McGonagall looked down at the three Gryffindors. She couldn't help but be impressed with Mya's potion. It had taken Madame Pomphrey and Professor Slughorn several hours to even figure out how to get the potion out of Kaylee's system. The young Longbottom girl was powerful with her potion skills. She also had to admire hers and Lily's bravery and how they stood up for James. Even though James had lied to her directly, she couldn't help to admire how he did it to protect his family. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again, she saw that Lily had burst into tears and that James and Mya were tightly gripping hands.

"You can relax, I'm not going to expel you-"

"Thank you!" Lily yelled out before both Mya and James covered up her mouth

"I think that three months detention is a good enough punishment. I will talk to you three later though. I would like to talk to your parents alone if you don't mind."

James nodded his head and walked out dragging Mya and Lily behind him. Once the three of them got out of the office, James looked at Mya and he knew he had to talk to her.

"Lily do you mind? I want to talk to Mya alone."

"Oh I know when I'm not wanted anymore." Lily smirked before walking away around the corner

James took Mya's hand and started to lead her away. "Where are we going?" She asked him

"Some place special; we need to talk." James smiled dragging her around the corner

**XXXXXX**

James pulled Mya up the stairs to where she could see the view from behind the clock. James had never shown a girl this place before. This was his secret get away, but that's what he needed right now. Mya was staring out the window and seemed caught up in the view.

"It's beautiful James." She whispered

"I knew you'd like it." James commented sitting down

Mya looked back over her shoulder at him and then sat down next to him. "Why'd you bring me up here? I know that you haven't brought anyone else up here; this is your place."

"You're not just anyone though and I can't believe it took me seventeen years to figure it out." Mya blushed at his words. "You're the one I was always supposed to be with. You were never invisible to me, you just never seemed like you'd like me like that."

"Well you're wrong." Mya spoke up

"What do you mean?"

"I fell in love with you a long time ago." Mya blushed even harder and looked away

James cupped his hand on the side of her face and pulled her face towards him, so he could look into her eyes. "I think I fell in love with you a long time ago, and I just didn't even realize it."

Mya looked shocked at his words, but she was even more shocked when James leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, James looked into Mya's eyes and saw that they were sparkling. He had never seen a girl's eyes do that before, after he had kissed them.

"Learn anything about love potions?" Mya teased leaning her head against his shoulder

"I don't need them; I've got you." James stated, smiling before kissing her again

"Finally!"

James and Mya broke away and found several pairs of eyes watching them. Harper, Tyler, Albus, Lily, Roxanne and Hazel were standing there smiling at them. Mya didn't care if they saw; she pulled James in to kiss him again. She had waited years for his moment and she didn't care who saw it. She loved James, and he finally love her back, and she didn't even need a love potion.


End file.
